


Alex [podfic]

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky makes a promise that he might come to regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8233) by Rae. 



MP3 | 7.6 MB | 22:04

Download at: [**MediaFire**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5v3nqvfnw34b4cz/Alex.mp3) or [**Tindeck**](http://tindeck.com/listen/mjtp) or [**Audiofic Archive**](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/alex)


End file.
